Wiki (French) Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Lies
Langue: Français English čeština Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Español Suomi Français Italian Magyar Nederlands Norsk Polski Română Türkçe русский 中文 中文 (台灣) A propos Throne of Lies '''The Online Game of Deceit est un jeu en ligne multijoueur où entre 8 à 16 joueurs doivent combiner leur capacité de déduction sociale en utilisant parmi plus de 100 compétences pour éradiquer les traîtres parmi eux et les empêcher de prendre le contrôle du royaume. Adaptation moderne des jeux de sociétés comme les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux / Mafia et prenant place durant une époque médiévale troublée , une classe (parmi plus de 40) est assignée à chaque joueur; allant du Roi lui-même à l'infortuné Bouffon. La plupart des joueurs seront des membres loyaux de la faction Blue Dragon , mais dans chaque partie seront présents les membres, soit de la faction Cult , soit de la faction Unseen , ainsi que quelques personnages Neutres pour varier les choses. Ce jeu tourne sous Windows, Mac et Linux. Kickstarter et alpha fermée ont commencé au début du deuxième trimestre 2017. Le jeu a été lancé sur Steam le 29 septembre 2017. '''Discussion en direct: https://discord.gg/tol But du jeu L'objectif dans Throne of Lies est simple: éliminer la faction adverse. Si vous êtes un personnage neutre et donc n'appartenez à aucune faction, vous aurez un objectif unique tel que survivre jusqu'à la fin ou éliminer tout le monde. Alors que les membres du Cult et des Unseen sauront qui sont leurs alliés, les membres du Blue Dragon doivent être suspicieux de tous pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas victimes d'un complot maléfique. Même le Roi est suspect dans Throne of Lies, ''puisqu'il pourrait bien être de mèche avec l'ennemi. '''Comment jouer (Début Rapide)' Les rumeurs courent que des traîtres, les Unseen /Cult , complotent contre le Château Adiart... Les Blue Dragon, faction fidèle au royaume, doivent découvrir qui prépare cette trahison, en utilisant leurs compétences , déductions sociales et divers indices. La première chose à faire dans une partie de Throne of Lies (ToL) est de regarder son icône de joueur (située dans le coin gauche supérieur de l'écran) afin de découvrir quelle classe et quelle faction vous ont été attribuées. Cliquer sur l'icône affichera plus d'informations à propos de vos compétences et celles des autres classes. Chaque journée dans le jeu est divisée en phases : Jour et Nuit. Durant la nuit, les membres de la faction maléfique vont se rassembler en secret pour discuter de leurs découvertes et planifier leurs prochaines actions. Celles-ci peuvent inclure tuer des membres du Blue Dragon ou convertir ceux-ci à leur faction. Ils pourraient aussi utiliser leurs compétences nocturnes pour perturber les compétences d'autres joueurs, celles-ci leur fournissant alors des résultats erronés. Les membres du Blue Dragon retournent dans leur propre chambre la nuit. De là ils peuvent utiliser leurs compétences nocturnes pour enquêter, protéger ou occuper d'autre joueurs dans le but de déterminer leur allégeance. The Psychic est capable de parler à d'autres joueurs pendant la nuit. Au début de chaque phase Jour, vous découvrirez quels joueurs furent tués la veille. Tous les joueurs retournent alors à la table ronde où ils peuvent communiquer leurs informations, utiliser leurs compétences diurnes et accuser d'autres de trahison. A la fin du Jour, une personne pourrait risquer l’exécution, se retrouvant jugée par la Cour entière, celle-ci décidant de son destin. Il est très important d'écrire toutes ces informations, y compris comment vous avez utilisé vos propres compétences, dans votre registre . Cela vous permettra de suivre ce qu'il se passe et qui prétend être quelle classe. Le registre est aussi très important face à d'autres joueurs. Si par malchance deviez-vous mourir, votre registre sera dévoilé à tous les joueurs et utilisé pour corroborer d'autres informations qu'ils auront récoltées. Les quatre factions Dans chaque partie de Thrones of Lies, le rôle du Roi est assigné à un joueur. Le Roi sera membre d'une des quatre factions et sera le seul à savoir à quelle faction il appartient. 1) Blue Dragon: Les loyaux et nobles chefs du Châteaux Adiart sont membres de la faction Blue Dragon. Leur but est de vaincre les membres des Unseen ou du Cult ainsi que tout joueur Neutre qui tenterait de les (Blue Dragon) éliminer. Être capable de déductions sociales est crucial pour les Blue Dragon puisqu'ils ne savent pas qui sont leurs alliés. Au début de chaque partie, un joueur va être désigné Prince. Dans les parties où les Unseen sont présents, des joueurs seront désignés Shérifs. Dans les parties où le Cult sera à l’œuvre, il y aura des joueurs désignés Paladins. Seuls quelques membres des Blue Dragon ont la capacité de tuer d'autres joueurs. Pour cette raison, il est important d'utiliser l’exécution pendant la journée pour empêcher les ennemis de croître en nombres et en puissance. 2) Unseen : Le but de la fation mystérieuse Unseen est d'éliminer les members du Blue Dragon and tout joueur Neutre qui aurait pour but d'éliminer les Unseen. Au début de chaque partie Unseen, deux joueurs se verront assigné le rôle respectif de Mastermind et d'Assassin. Le Mastermind peut convertir les joueurs et transformer leur classe en leur équivalent maléfque. L'Assassin peut tuer or empoisonner d'autres joueurs pour les retirer de la partie. Il ne peut y avoir que 3 membres des Unseen à la fois. 3) Cult : Comme les Unseen, le but de la faction maléfique Cult est d'éliminer les membres de la faction Blue Dragon and tout joueur Neutre qui tenterait de tuer le Cult. Celui-ci apparaitra seulement dans les parties qui comprennent au moins 11 joueurs. Au début de chaque partie Cult, le rôle de Cult Leader sera attribué à un joueur, et un second joueur sera désigné en tant que Ritualist, Invoker ou Seeker. Le Cult Leader peut reconditionner d'autres joueurs à rejoindre le Cult en tant qu'une de ces trois classes ou en tant qu'Apostle (ceci est basé sur leur classe originelle). Il ne peut y avoir que 4 membres du Cult à un moment donné, mais le Cult Leader peut sacrifier des membres de sa propre faction pour alimenter ses compétences et libérer de la place pour une autre conversion. 4) Neutre : Il y a 6 classes neutres différentes dans Throne of Lies, chacune avec leur objectif propre. Alors que des classes telles que le Reaper, Possessor et Scorned doivent éliminer des joueurs; le Mercenary, Fool et Alchemist ont une mission plus personnelle. Qu'est-ce qui rend ce jeu si spécial ? Throne of Lies n'est pas comme les autres jeux de déduction sociale. Le jeu repose sur deux mécanismes importants. * [[Le Roi|'Le Roi']] Au début du jeu, un joueur sera désigné Roi et sera assigné à une faction aléatoire et sera le seul à savoir à quelle faction il appartient. Le Roi a le pouvoir de manipuler le jeu, de gagner des votes supplémentaires et de poser son veto au résultat d'une exécution. Le Roi est tellement puissant, qu'il est sous la menace constante de se faire assassiner. Il peut aussi être empoisonné par le Butler (pendant la journée) ou jugé pour trahison à partir du 4ème jour. Si le Roi meurt, les joueurs peuvent se proposer pour le remplacer. Les membres de la famille royale ont priorité pour se présenter au vote. Les Blue Dragon de type Killers et Investigative ne peuvent cibler le Roi, et ni le Cult or les Unseen ne connaissent son allégeance. Le seul moyen de connaître où va la loyauté du Roi est par déduction sociale, ou bien de le tuer et de le remplacer sur le trône par un membre loyal à votre faction. * Deux différentes factions avec la capacité de convertir. Dans Throne of Lies, il y a deux factions ennemies : Le Cult et les Unseen, mais seulement une de ces factions sera de la partie. Avant que les membres du Blue Draon puissent éliminer l'opposition, ils doivent déterminer contre quelle faction ils se battent. Les Unseens et le Cult ont tout deux le pouvoir de convertir les ennemies en alliés. Même un ami de confiance que vous avez déjà examiné avec vos compétences peut soudainement devenir un ennemi. Le Blue Dragon doit toujours être suspicieux. Les Unseen commencent toujours la partie avec un Assassin et un Mastermind. Le Cult commence avec un Cult Leader et un second allié. La composition d'une faction va se modifier et évoluer rapidement. Les classes maléfiques ont leurs propres compétences diurnes et nocturnes qui peuvent booster et protéger leur chef, altérer ou annuler les compétences des Blue Dragon ou ralentir leur enquête. Juste comme vous ne pouvez faire confiance à vos alliés, vous devez vous méfier des informations que vous recevez. Types de Classes Il y a 6 types de classes pour mieux comprendre une classe sans avoir à regarder leurs compétences: [http://tol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Killer Tueur] = La classe Tueurs peut assassiner les membres des factions ennemies. Offensif = La classe Offensifs peut utiliser ses capacités offensives pour gêner ses adversaires. Investigateur = La classe Investigateur peut révéler des indices sur les autres à propos de leur classe/faction/type. Social = Un Social utilise le système de chat, et compétences sociales pour se faire des alliés ou gêner la communication entre joueurs. Spécial = Certaines classes sont uniques comme le Roi ou le Mastermind qui ne correspondent à aucun autre type dû à leur capacités spéciales. Soutien = La classe des Soutiens aide et défende les autres en soignant ou renforçant d'autres classes. Classes '' '''Mode de jeu normal Dans le mode de jeu normal, entre 8 et 10 joueurs seront membres des Blue Dragons. La présence du Prince est assurée dans ce mode de jeu. Si c'est une partie avec Unseen, ceux-ci commencent avec un Assassin et un Mastermind. Un (ou deux) Sheriff peut être présent, mais aussi aucun. Si c'est une partie avec le Cult, ceux-ci commencent avec un Cult Leader et soit un Invoker, un Ritualist ou un Seeker. Un (ou deux) Paladin peut être présent, mais aussi aucun. Le Prince est la classe la plus puissante des Blue Dragon, ayant la capacité d'emprisonner un joueur pendant la nuit afin d'essayer de trouver les ennemis et de les exécuter. Les joueurs qui ne sont pas assignés aux deux premières factions seront des joueurs neutres. Le Roi sera présent dans chaque début de jeu indépendamment que la partie soit Unseen ou Cult. Une faction aléatoire est attribuée au Roi, et lui seul connait celle-ci. Phases de jeu Dans Throne of Lies, chaque journée est divisée en deux phases : le Jour et la Nuit. La partie commence pendant le Jour. Quand le compte à rebours en haut de l'écran atteint zéro, la Nuit tombe. Le jeu continuera de cette façon jusqu'à ce que les conditions de victoire soient remplies. Alors que chaque joueur a des compétences nocturnes, seules quelques classes ont des compétences diurnes. Quelque soit la classe, un joueur ne peut utiliser qu'une compétence par phase. 'Début de partie:' Chaque joueur commence la partie autour de la table ronde. Le Roi sera reconnaissable de tous dans le panneau des joueurs sur la droite de l'écran. Les membres du Blue Dragon et les joueurs Neutres ne verront la classe d'aucun autres joueurs. Les joueurs Unseen ou Cult reconnaitront leurs alliés dans le panneau des joueurs. 'Jour:' Durant la phase Jour, les joueurs pourront discuter leurs découvertes, utiliser leurs compétences diurnes, et accuser quelqu'un de trahison. A la fin du Jour, une personne pourrait risquer l’exécution, se retrouvant jugée par la Cour entière, celle-ci décidant de son destin. Au commencement du Jour, les joueurs vont découvrir qui a été tué la veille. Les classes de ces victimes seront révélées et tout le monde pourra voir son registre. Si le tueur laisse une note derrière lui, celle-ci sera lisible également. Ces documents peuvent être revu à n'importe quel moment en utilisant le panneau des joueurs. Si le Roi est tué pendant la Nuit ou se fait exécuté pour trahison, un processus d’auto-nomination commence. Les joueurs de sang royal, tel que The Noble ou The Drunk, ont une opportunité de se présenter en premier. Si il y a plusieurs candidats pour le trône, tous les joueurs pourront voter qui sera Roi. Si deux votes consécutifs prennent place et qu'aucun Roi n'est couronné, le trône restera vide pour le reste de la partie. 'Nuit:' Durant la nuit, les membres de la faction maléfique vont se rassembler en secret pour discuter de leurs découvertes et planifier leurs prochaines actions. Celles-ci peuvent inclure tuer des membres du Blue Dragon ou convertir ceux-ci à leur faction. Ils pourraient aussi utiliser leurs compétences nocturnes pour perturber les compétences d'autres joueurs, celles-ci leur fournissant alors des résultats erronés. Les membres du Blue Dragon retournent dans leur propre chambre la nuit. De là ils peuvent utiliser leurs compétences nocturnes pour enquêter, protéger ou occuper d'autre joueurs dans le but de déterminer leur allégeance. The Psychic est capable de parler à d'autres joueurs pendant la nuit. Les joueurs seront informés de certaines actions prises à leur encontre. Certaines compétences ont priorité sur d'autres (Par exemple: si l'Assassin essaye de tuer The Butler, alors que ce dernier essaye d'occuper l'Assassin, l'action du Butler sera résolue en premier et l'Assassin sera occupé, le laissant incapable de tuer The Butler). 'Vous êtes mort?' Mourir n'achève pas votre partie dans ''Throne of Lies. Les joueurs décédés observeront la partie depuis le cimetière. The Psychic peut parler avec les morts pendant la Nuit et récolter des informations, et The Physician peut même ressusciter un membre des Blue Dragon par partie. Les morts peuvent encore gagner si leur faction remporte la partie et ils peuvent également gagner de l'or en pariant sur celui qu'ils pensent sera exécuté le lendemain. Scénario Throne of Lies a une intrigue, triée par date de sortie : 1. Le Château 2. Le bon roi 3. Le roi corrompu 4. Où est ma couleur..? L'histoire d'un bouffon 5. La conspiration 6. Le rassemblement 'Inspiré par ' * La politique médiévale * Werewolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail '''Wins/Appearances * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Liens externes * Site officiel * Steam Page Language Translations If the menu at the top does not work, try these: * Arabic/العربية * Czech/čeština * Dutch/Nederlands * English * Filipino/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finnish/Suomi * French/Français * German/Deutsch * Greek/Ελληνικά * Hungarian/Magyar * Indonesian/Bahasa Indonesia * Italian/Italiano * Japanese/日本語 * Mandarin Chinese/中文 * Norwegian/Norsk * Polish/Polski * Portuguese/Português * Russian/pусский * Spanish/Español * Swedish/Svenska * Turkish/Türkiye Partner Social Deduction Games Heist Gone Wrong Wikia A Heist Gone Wrong is an online multiplayer game for 4 to 6 people about bluffing and deception. It is based on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A bank robbery doesn't go as planned, and the Robbers mix in with innocent bystanders. Your goal is to figure out who the Bank Robbers are and arrest one, or to survive as the Bank Robber, depending on your role. Camp Cadaver's Wikia Camp Cadaver is inspired by well known tropes from 1980s slasher films. Become a hero and try to survive, or secretly destroy the camp as a villain or psycho. Includes over 60 roles and 200 cosmetic options to ensure every round is different and filled with mayhem. Options include playing with a reduced role list for easier deduction, fast or long play, and much more. Rounds accomidate 5 - 15 players. * Category:Browse